


Gold and Pink

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Set in the future, family fic, glimmer tells the best bedtime stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: While her wife is away on a mission, Glimmer cuddles with their daughter and tells her a bedtime story.(Featuring Luna from Heart of Courage by Say_Anything)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Gold and Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562) by [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything). 



> Here's some short fluff I churned out after a really good brainstorming session the other day. You don't have to have read Heart of Courage to understand this, but I highly recommend you do anyways!

Luna looked so peaceful, Glimmer thought, as she lightly ran her fingers through her sleepy daughter’s peach hair. Her little angel was curled up in bed beside her, in her favorite pair of She-Ra pajamas that Aunt Casta had sewn by hand. There were small slits on the back of the shirt, just wide enough for her tiny wings to fit through, the premature pink plumage almost glowing against the white and gold fabric. The four year old squirmed and hummed as she got comfortable beside her mother, scrunching the fabric of the bedsheets in her hands and kicking her feet. 

Glimmer leaned over and kissed her daughter’s forehead, smiling when Luna giggled at the contact. “I think it’s just about bedtime, Lu,” she said sweetly.

Luna stopped struggling, her limbs going still. “Wait, mama, I have a question.”

“I have an answer,” Glimmer hummed softly, sweeping Luna’s bangs away from her forehead. 

“When’s mommy coming back?” Luna asked, with a slight whine to her voice.

“Tomorrow, sweetie, I promise,” the queen replied. She rubbed Luna’s hand with her thumb, reassuringly.

Luna grumbled, “But she was supposed to be back today.”

Glimmer sighed. She missed her wife too. “I know, Lu, but tomorrow she will be, for sure. She’s already on her way back, right now, with Swift Wind.”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Swift Wind is ‘noxious.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow in amusement. “‘Noxious?”

“Yeah!” Luna proclaimed. “That’s what mommy says ‘bout him all the time.”

Realizing what her daughter meant, Glimmer laughed, squeezing Luna’s hand. “Oh, you mean ‘obnoxious’? Yes, he is.”

Luna stuck her tongue out. “He tells the worstest stories, too. Not like _yours,_ mama.” Luna rolled over, peering up at her mother with pleading eyes.

“Is that a hint, that I’m supposed to tell you a bedtime story?” Glimmer said, pulling the ends of Luna’s shirt down to cover her exposed tummy.

Luna didn’t answer with words, but nodded excitedly, before breaking off into a loud yawn. She’d probably be asleep before they got to the ‘happily ever after’. 

“Hmm…” Glimmer pondered her storytelling options. “Do you want to hear the one about the two moons?”

Despite her obvious exhaustion, Luna’s eyes lit up. “Yes!” No matter how many times Glimmer or Adora told this story, Luna always hung on every word.

“Once upon a time,” Glimmer began, “Etheria didn’t have any stars. The night sky was dark and empty, except for two moons, Gold and Pink. The Gold moon was larger, and always rose in the west in the morning, while the Pink moon was smaller, and always rose in the east at night. But they were both equally bright, and they loved the planet and its people. 

“What they didn’t love, though, was each other.”

Luna gasped, even though she had heard this tale a thousand times.

“Even though they had never met, they didn’t like each other. Gold thought that Pink was too perfect, and too shy, while Pink thought that Gold was too loud, and too annoying. So they kept to their orbits, far away from each other, one ruling the day and the other ruling the night, hoping to never cross paths.”

“But then something happened,” Luna murmured, her eyes half closed.

“Yes, honey, then something happened,” Glimmer continued, playing with her daughter’s hair. “It only happens once every million years, but the moons’ paths aligned. They had no choice but to run into each other, as much as they hated it. The people below watched in amazement. They were afraid the moons would crash into each other, and then they would have no moons at all, and they’d be all alone.

But when Gold and Pink finally laid eyes on each other, they couldn’t look away. They complemented each other perfectly. Pink thought Gold was gorgeous, and charming, and Gold thought Pink was beautiful, and sweet. They couldn’t believe they let a million years go by without letting the other into their life. They had been so wrong about each other, and they vowed to never leave each other’s side, ever again. And so they met each other in the sky, and gave us the first Lunar Eclipse, glowing so brightly they outshined every star you’ve seen, combined.

“They kept their promise - forever hand in hand, Gold and Pink now rise and set together, in love until the end of time, and lived happily ever after.”

Luna, eyes fully closed, her voice barely above a whisper, mumbled, “Just like you and mommy.”

“Yeah,” Glimmer said, emotion coloring her words, “Just like me and mommy.”


End file.
